


Ideas

by PenjaminDraftman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AO3 Policy and Abuse, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenjaminDraftman/pseuds/PenjaminDraftman
Summary: IDEAS I HAVE BUT DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO WRITEInk, fresh and Error walk into a Cafeone of them wants sex200 people have read this holy cow10 kudos for me oh boy
Relationships: Fresh/error, Ink/Error, Ink/Fresh/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans/Sans
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Letter to the AO3 Policy & Abuse

Hi Penjamin Draftman,

We regret to inform you that your work "Ideas" has been reported to the AO3 Policy & Abuse committee as a non-fanwork. The Archive is a place for fanworks. Under Section IV. of the Terms of Service, which you agreed to when opening your account

...blah blah blah..

Some examples of non-fanworks are: prompt requests, prompt lists, squee posts, keysmashing, non-fanwork fiction or nonfiction, fic searches, searching for role-playing partners, rec lists, _letters to other users_ , reactions to episodes, blog or Tumblr-appropriate posts, and other ephemeral content (i.e. content meant to be temporary)

...blah blah blah...

As such, we have hidden the work and require you to remove the work from the Archive by 26 November. ~~You may access it through the direct link copied above~~ , or through the automatic email you received when the work was hidden. If you don't delete or edit the offending material by the date given, an Archive administrator will remove the work.

DEAR AO3 Policy & Abuse TEAM,

I'm **_reposting_** this

**THIS IS A STORY ABOUT MAGIC SKELETONS (Ink, Fresh and Error) WANTING TO HAVE SEX**

_U N D E R T A L E_ belongs to toby fox who made a cute little game of an 8yr or something wandering lost in a monster filled place after nearing falling to their death on the mouth of a mountain

as a result of his game people (like myself) have gone nuts and made AUs to join in the fun of the underground 

like

[Comyet](https://comyet.tumblr.com/) who made [Inktale](https://comyet.tumblr.com/post/132998265968/i-n-k-t-a-l-e)

[The Crayon Queen](https://www.deviantart.com/thecrayonqueen) went and made [Errortale](https://www.deviantart.com/thecrayonqueen/gallery/58120764/ut-fancomic-askerror)

and to this day I am still unsure if

[loverofpiggies](https://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/UTfancomics) is Crayon Queen but one of them is a double dipper and maybe made [Underfresh & Aftertale](https://undertale-au-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Underfresh)

ALL for the FANDOM and it counts As FANWORK according to your Terms of Service and ff.nets 

like THIS Fanfic

it's not a writing prompt, or fic search or key-mashing 

**THIS STORY IS ABOUT THOSE AU SKELETON MONSTERS WANTING TO HAVE SEX**

trust me this is fanwork

i really can't stress how much fanwork there is in this simple fanfic, it's like fan-inception 

just fandom on top of fandom on top fandom on top of original fandom with a nice little smut cherry on top

it's fanwork 

If you wish to appeal against this, or you have any questions, please feel free to this email me like you did on _Nov 18, 2019, at 12:07 PM_

thank you

Penji

ps. it is an incomplete storyline that I might not finish or get back to.


	2. FANDOM FANWORK FOR FANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink, fresh and Error walk into a Cafe  
> one of them wants sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My job had allowed us to place two tip jars with characters or teams on them in front of our registers as a way to engage with our customers and ask for tips without asking. The results were fun, so I thought why not write about my day with the jars.
> 
> Oh we weren't allowed to post questions just pictures...

"Care to leave a tip?" Cafe!Sans said pointing over at two little jars with pictures over them. One of Ink [Posing with paint brushes in between his fingers](https://nebusoku3.tumblr.com/image/164128363058) and the other of Fresh [cheesing and throwing up sideways devil horns.](https://pin.it/4c2o7adu3zekah) If you asked Error both pictures were bad but it was the question above that got him to rise a bone brow.

"if you had to choose to have sex with one of them, which would it be?" 

Looking up at Cafe and Alphys, Error noticed that Alphys seem a bit more nervous then normal. She was wringing her hands on top of the counter and shifting from one foot to the other, while Cafe seemed almost aloof, almost asleep and yet tensed. Error couldn't help but smirk, as he heard some shuffling and shushing noises.

"That's a hard one," Error said.

"Oh, r-really!" Alphys said laying her hands flat as if forcing ones self to stop fidgeting. He could only guess that they expected him to flip out not actually consider the tip question.

"Well yeah, I didn't realize this was _that_ kind of place."

"It's not-," Cafe started.

"I mean do I want a _creative_ lover with a God complex, to be taken in a half destroyed AU. hundreds screaming out for help, crying for mercy as fire and dust fill the air making it very hard to breathe.

But, neither is given, no help for the damned or mercy to the praying as the oh so _great protector of the AUs_ doesn't put up any type of fight to defend as he himself is being utterly destroyed and losing to the deep pleasure that he has yet to figure out how to bottle."

Alphys eyes widened as her imagination went a bit wild. Cafe lost his aloof appearance and just looked uncomfortable, as error places his hand down on the counter and starts taping.

Bang bang bangbangbangebangbangbang bang bang bang bangbang bangbangbangebangbangbang bangbang bang bang

Error gave a saucy wink at Alphys as she attempted to cover her blushing face. She look down a bit at her feet only to gasp and suddenly look up even more red.

"Or do I want a unsympathetic _parasitic_ lover, that only cares about reaching that unadulterated high his host promised, as he plunges deeper and deeper into his weathering victim.

Not caring if it's too much, too fast or if they lose control. Just going non stop until he reaches his peak."

Error reaches over towards the register and picks a pen up and starts writing on a dollar.

"You know I've been told that my glitches have an extra benefit."

Error shrugs and pushes the dollar across to them with too much force which sends it fluttering to the floor behind the counter.

"Oops! well, if you see either of them tell them to meet me there if they're interested."

As Error leaves Cafe goes to look over at Ink and Fresh who were hiding out so they could see Errors reaction to the proposed question they set up as a prank only to see them and the dollar was gone. He caught the tail end of a skateboard and scarf of a closing portal.

"Does that count as robbery?" Cafe mumbled over to Alphys who still looked flushed. 

"I t-think I'm going to take my b-break now if that's okay with you." She said turning away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what Tags do I need to be using?


End file.
